Dante
200px |Caption = Artwork from Project X Zone}} Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. An alternate universe version of Dante also exists as the main protagonist of DmC: Devil May Cry, sporting a completely different appearance. In the main series, Dante is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil, as well as Nero's uncle. He works as a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of the demon emperor Mundus, who killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Due to his half-demon heritage, Dante is able to transform into a demon form known as his "Devil Trigger" form. In M.U.G.E.N, Dante has been made by Alexlexus, Bugya and Yamato. Alexlexus' Dante The first version of Dante was made by Alexlexus. This version is a sprite edit of Rock Howard, but with a sword added to his back. The sword is used for his punches but the animation is off. In addition, the sprites have inconsistent colors. Bugya's Dantdande kevin This version follows the gameplay style from the DMC games and has some of his moves from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. In order to use the AI patch, In your original dante file, remove dante.cns,cmd,def,sff, and dantecommon.cns. You will not need those anymore. Drag the m-ism folder to dante's folder and rename dante's folder to "dante_m-ism". Now do not drag the dante_m-ism.sff and dante_m-ism.def into the m-ism folder, but into your dante character's folder that should've been renamed to "dante_m-ism". Now open up mugen and if dante's icon changed, you probably did it right. Movelist Rebellion *''Rebellion Combo 1 : '' *''Rebellion Combo 2: (short pause) '' *''Stinger : '' *''Helm Breaker : '' *''High Time : F, DF, x'' *''Million Stab : (spam during Rebellion Combo 2 or Stinger), (spam for more hits)'' *''Aerial Rave : '' Cerberus *''Cerberus Combo 1 : '' *''Satellite : (spam during Cerberus Combo 1)'' Beowulf *''Beowulf Combo 1 : '' *''Beowulf Combo 2 : (short pause) '' *''Beowulf Combo 3 : (short pause) (spam during the 3rd ) (spam for more hits)'' *''Rising Dragon : or '' *''Straight : (can be charged)'' *''The Hammer : '' *''Volcano : (can be charged)'' Ebony & Ivory *''Twosome Time : '' *''Rain Storm : '' *''Wild Stomp : F/B, y (close range)'' Royal Guard *''Block & Charge : '' *''Release : '' *''Air Block : '' *''Air Release : (mid-air)'' Trickster *''Dash : or , '' *''Sky Star : or , '' Other *''Low Punch : '' *''Knee : '' *''Kick : '' Hypers *''Million Dollars : (ahuroikari newest version only)'' *''Dance Macabre : '' *''Crazy Dance : (spam during Dance Macabre) (spam for more hits)'' *''Crystal : '' *''Million Carats : (spam during Crystal)'' *''Real Impact : '' *''Tornado : (spam during Real Impact)'' *''Volcano (air) : '' *''Doppleganger Style : + '' *''Quicksilver Style : + '' Yamato's Dante 'Stats' This version has hi-res sprites and is based on his appearance in Devil May Cry 4. Videos File:MUGEN DMC4 Dante Updated & AI patches released File:Mugen Dante vs God Rugal Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:2000's Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Characters